Rikako Aida
Aida Rikako was born on August 8, 1992https://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/655650370010505216 in Tokyo Prefecture, Japan. is her stage name. Her nickname is "Rikyako." She voices Sakurauchi Riko in Love Live! Sunshine!!. Her image color during concerts is light pink. Her call-and-response is "Biichi, Sukecchi" to which the audience replies "Sakurauchi!", after which she asks "Suki na tabemono wa?", and is finished with the audience's "Sandwich!". Background Aida Rikako's family consists of her parents and herself. She owns a dog named Koushi.https://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/653198443838509056 As a student, she was more concerned with her hobbies. In high school, upon watching a certain anime, she thought that it would be nice if she could voice act as well. She realized that becoming a voice actress would not be easy, so she started giving it her all to become one.https://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/658986588358086656 Before becoming a voice actress, she acted in movies and stage plays. Her current agency is Ken Production. Personality & Hobbies Being an only child, Rikako gets envious of people who have siblings. She always played with dolls, origami, , and simple games such as . But if she were to have siblings, she would play with them. Her childhood dream was to be a singer, and she idolized ever since she was young. She also liked since childhood and her favorite character is Aino Minako.https://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/655717358326124544 She has liked Sailor Moon until now and has merchandise of the series. She said that she used to dress up as Sailor Moon at an age as young as 6 years old. Her favorite school subjects are arts and crafts, and music. She dislikes other subjects. Her interest in art seemed to continue from her childhood. She usually scored around fourth place in art class.Aqours Uranohoshi Girls' High School Radio!!! Episode 2 Her talents include speaking English and playing the guitar. She also claims to be good at table tennis. She has taken Judo lessons as well. Her ability to speak English might have been due to the fact that she lived in Pasadena, Los Angeles for three years. Besides Los Angeles, she has gone to South Korea as well. She had said that if she was to go on an outing, her ideal place for it would be Los Angeles and New York. A country she wants to visit is France. She is working hard at making cooking one of her talents and specializes in egg dishes. Her specialty dish is tomato curry. She likes mango-flavored foodhttps://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/650192134574731264 and sour food. She drinks liquor in moderate amounts, and she likes a drink called which often contains alcohol. Her favorite ice cream is . She appears to be an indoor-type of person.https://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/650193052795994112 She has a weakness towards insects and painful things such as injections. She describes herself as a sloppy person who does not mind minor details much. Her room is extremely tidy and is filled with lots of PET bottles. She likes a television series called and her favorite movie genres are mystery or suspense.https://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/650193860778299392 She likes the character named from . She idolizes fellow voice actress and voice actor . Other Data :For a collection of translated interviews and videos, please refer to Translated Voice Actress Content. Trivia *Her favorite Aqours character is Tsushima Yoshiko.https://twitter.com/Rikako_Aida/status/727850442537893892 *Her favorite part of the "Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?" PV is when Riko and Chika cuddle in the bus at the end.Love Live! Sunshine!!! Aqours Extracurricular Activities Journey of Greetings ~DOKI-DOKI SUNSHINE!!~ Live Event. October 31, 2015 *She believes in ghosts. *In an amusement park, her favorite ride is the roller coaster. *She is the oldest in the group. Gallery References Category:Voice Actress Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Voice Actress Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!